The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device and a color compensation method, and more particularly, an electronic device capable of displaying and performing color saturation compensation and a color compensation method to enhance saturation of images for display.
In general, when it is dark for the human eyes (i.e. the screen brightness and/or ambient brightness are too low to be sensed by the human eyes), it is very hard for the human eyes to identify colors of objects, and thus the display quality is degraded. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of the color for the human eyes and a human eye color sensibility function, wherein S(i) represents the human eye color sensibility function, and i represents the light brightness into human eyes. As shown in FIG. 1, when the light brightness into human eyes is lower, the human eye color sensibility becomes lower.